


In the Future

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [26]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Kara (as Supergirl) saves Cat Grant once more, and the aftermath





	In the Future

Kara Danvers was more tired than she would ever admit. Her muscles were not quite straining, but it had become quite clear to her that she was not at 100%. She was tired. It had been a long week for Supergirl and an even longer week for Kara Danvers. Neither of her jobs had been easy as of late.

She flicked her dusty blonde hair out of her face so she could get a better look down at her charge, who seemed almost as though she were simply reclining in Supergirl’s arms. She looked as though she belonged there, as though she owned the space. If it weren’t such an awful situation, Kara would have found it hilarious. Kara would definitely find it hilarious later on.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked her mentor, friend and biggest crush. The smaller blonde woman looked content and relaxed enough that she could have been taking a nap.

“Yes, thank you.” Cat said with what Kara suspected could possibly be a yawn. “You saved my life for what must be the thousandth time. I am likely your most frequent flyer at this point. You wouldn’t happen to have a rewards program, would you?”

It was probably the very first-time Supergirl had ever rolled her eyes at someone she had rescued. As long as Cat Grant was in her life, Kara figured it definitely would not be the last time.

“Ah, don’t mention it.” Kara chuckled distantly, a heavy sigh escaping her with a soft smile. “In the future though, do me a favor and stop getting kidnapped?”

“I make absolutely no promises.” Cat chortled. “I do not control the assholes who forget I have friends in very literal high places. It makes me appreciate the villains who put actual thought into their plans.”

“On the one level, it does make sense. On the other, I would appreciate not having to do all of that work.” Kara said on a heavy exhale. “I would appreciate it if just once they would just give up and return whomever they took. Like they got bored or had their moral dilemmas on their own time.”

“Ah, but then we wouldn’t get to see you flying around and giving us all hope… now would we?” Cat asked as Kara gently landed and lowered her to the ground. “You are an important staple of National City and in my own life as well.”

“I have missed you, Ms.Grant. Never leave our fair city again.” Kara’s voice betrayed some of her exhaustion. “I did not realize until you were gone how much I had come to rely upon your wisdom and support. Our country may need you now, more than ever, but I want you to know that so do I.”

Cat turned to look in her own personal superhero’s face for a moment, her eyes searching for answers to a question Kara couldn’t hear or identify. The CEO reached up and cupped one bulletproof cheek in her small hand with heavy reverence.

“Remember this, even when I am gone.” Cat began and Kara wasn’t sure if she meant from this plane of existence or just off in DC. “You have become more than I ever dared hope you would be. You have grown before our eyes in maturity, wisdom, and nobility. I am unerringly proud of you and amazed by you. Though I may be grateful for the stock you put in me, I will be there for you as often as I possibly can, even if that means I have been kidnapped again.”

“If you aren’t careful, I will have you chipped.” Supergirl threatened, though her crystal clear blue eyes gave away how touched she was by Cat’s words. “Thank you, Ms.Grant, you somehow always manage to tell me just exactly what I need to hear.”

Kara gave her one last tired smile and cursory, official nod before turning to take off. Just as her form began to break the skyline, she heard:

“You are very welcome, Kara.”


End file.
